<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't be afraid, love is the way by maniacarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946919">don't be afraid, love is the way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacarian/pseuds/maniacarian'>maniacarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creeping, Creeping, Creeping [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, There's A Tag For That, Watching Someone Sleep, Weirdness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacarian/pseuds/maniacarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark’s totally not crushing on Baekhyun, despite Taeyong and Ten constantly teasing him about it. And he's clearly not jealous when a tall, gorgeous transfer student suddenly attached himself to the said senior in the following year. That’s why he didn’t expect anything and slightly perplexed when Yukhei corners him one day with his intimidating height and all, only to say, “Um, Mark, right?” in a voice so unsure Mark almost asks him to repeat what he said. Moreover when the boy opens his mouth to ask about Ten, of all people, that Mark has to laugh out loud at the ridiculousness of the situation and Yukhei’s seemingly looming presence becomes less scary compared to the first time he approached. Mark’s still laughing as Yukhei stares at him in confusion that slowly becomes awkward, and he has to grab the taller’s backpack when he turns around mumbling, “Sorry if it’s weird, uh, bye.”</p><p>“Wait, what do you want to know about Ten?”</p><p>The boy’s bright smile matches Mark’s own grin after knowing that no, this guy’s not having something with Baekhyun-hyung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun &amp; Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun &amp; Lee Taemin, Byun Baekhyun &amp; Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Byun Baekhyun/Mark Lee (NCT), Mark Lee &amp; Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creeping, Creeping, Creeping [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't be afraid, love is the way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the one I talked about on latest chapter of the first part in this series, on the a/n. Although this is more like a side story than a spin-off. But anyway, enjoy the ride!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark plops down on one empty seat second row from the back, the nearest to the windows and tries to catch his breath. This is the second time he’s late in the same class, five meeting since the first time, he berates himself for taking one so early in the morning when there’s another offer later on the same day. Three times late he’d be kicked out of this class for sure, for him to pick his falling grade up in the next semester, or next year if the luck doesn’t want to stay on his side. He still can hear the rush of his own breath and heartbeats when the person to his right startles him into an almost embarrassing fall if he doesn’t catch himself in time.</p><p>“I wonder what makes you late again, Mark Lee?”</p><p>None other Byun freaking Baekhyun hums in amusement, eyes glinting in that playful way that almost has Mark flustered, no doubt enjoying his disheveled state. It is not much as an actual question as it is a rhetorical one, so Mark doesn’t bother to come up with a proper answer.</p><p>“You scare me, sunbae,” he mumbles instead.</p><p>One of Baekhyun’s pretty eyebrows shot up (<em>yes, pretty, and Mark’s totally not been observing Baekhyun’s face</em>), still in the same amusement in his way of regarding Mark. “I told you to call me <em>hyung</em>, Markie,” the third year student says.</p><p>Mark doesn’t know what to say to that but he can feel the tip of his ears starting to get warm. He wants to slam his forehead on the table for being flustered just from the way Baekhyun calls him—no one calls him that beside Taeyong and Ten, alright. <em>Pathetic</em>, he thinks, licking his lips nervously while trying to say something, <em>anything</em> to escape the awkward situation. Well, for him at least, since the older looks like he’s anything but awkward.</p><p>“Byun Baekhyun,” the professor’s voice breaks whatever kind of moment they seem to have at the time. “Don’t persuade younger kids to your plans of skipping classes.”</p><p>Baekhyun smiles innocently despite the snickers around them. “Wouldn’t think of it, sir.”</p><p>“I’ll take your words,” the professor gives the senior a pointed look before going back to his presentation.</p><p>“Or maybe I’ll consider that, sir, thank you for your suggestion,” Baekhyun adds almost like an afterthought. The snickers get louder.</p><p>If it’s any other person receiving the deadly glare from the middle aged man in the front of their class, surely they’d wilt. But this is <em>Baekhyun</em>, who keeps his deceiving innocent smile on his face after all this time being the other end of the same glare.</p><p>“The door is on your right, please see yourself out if you’re so adamant on trying to ruin this class,” the professor said in a clipped tone, eyes never leaving the cheeky little shit that Baekhyun is.</p><p>Baekhyun makes a gesture of locking his lips and throwing the key away, drawing a frown from the professor, but not from the students around him since they seem to enjoy the sow. They <em>definitely</em> enjoy the show, including Mark who tries his best to keep his giggles in check. He doesn’t need to be expelled from this class in the second semester of his first year of college or Taeyong will chew his ears out before he’d get another earful from his own mother.</p><p>“I’m watching you, young man,” the professor finally says, before continuing his explanation on applied music theory which Baekhyun doesn’t even bother to pay attention, Mark thinks amusedly.</p><p>The snicker from the older male only strengthen Mark’s hunch, seeing Baekhyun’s not so much hiding his smirk behind his fist. Mark opens his note on the same subject, getting ready to pay attention to the class with much more relaxed state than before. But he’s so wrong thinking that he’d get away from Baekhyun just like that. The next whisper from the said senior makes him want jump from the second floor window of the building if only to avoid having the elder’s attention on him.</p><p>“So, how is it that you’re late again, Markie?”</p><p>How he hates himself (<em>not really, if he’s being honest, he’s just nervous because this is Baekhyun</em>) for coming late and manages to get a seat beside the older.</p><p>oOo</p><p>Mark knows Baekhyun ever since the very first semester from the two classes they shared during that semester. He gets the info that he’s a third year student from the whispering around him, the currently second year students who apparently shared some classes with the now third year back then. No, Mark was not eavesdropping he swears, they were the ones who talk too loud to be considered a whisper when Baekhyun makes his way to one of their shared class in all his cool, collected manner on the third week of their meeting—he didn’t show up on the first two. But it’s not what draws Mark’s attention to the older male, because as the time pass by, he realizes that it’s just Baekhyun’s outer façade.</p><p>From the few weeks being in the same classes as him, Mark found that the senior is a ball of cheeky, mischievous and mysterious energy all at the same time that he couldn’t help but slightly intrigued by the combined personalities that make Baekhyun known as he is. He always has a way of making the professors irritated, not minding the glares he got in the slightest, thus amusing the whole class and Mark really thinks that Baekhyun’s an interesting person. Although he could only observe the said person from afar, a few rows from where the older sat mostly, since reading the situation and according to the rumors Baekhyun’s not so easy to approach despite his easy-going look. And he got a amazing voice, even if Mark only heard a short display of it during one of their shared classes and not the best version but Mark’s pretty sure the man is a gem. He means, his voice.</p><p>Mark gets the clarity of the ongoing rumor about Baekhyun one day during a break and he luckily (<em>or not</em>) sees the said male sat on a table with two other male that also scream <em>you cannot sit with us</em> vibes just from the way they carry themselves in a seemingly interesting conversation about something Mark doesn’t really know because, <em>again</em>, he could only observe from afar. He heard that Baekhyun’s friend are the most notorious students in the entire college, it also makes Baekhyun one of them, and looking at the wide berth the students provide their table at the cafeteria only further emphasizes the impression.</p><p>He later scurries away when he caught the elder’s gaze flickered to him, trying to shake off the feeling of being watched as he searched for Taeyong-hyung’s table. If Taeyong and Ten ask him about his slightly bedazzled look he said that he’s okay even if the two looked like they didn’t buy it at all.</p><p>The next time he had an unexpected interaction with the said male was in one of the quiz they had on music history, one day on their seventh week’s meeting. Mark learned that Baekhyun’s minoring in music and taking a few classes in which two of them happened to be in the same ones as him. He’s been minding his own business, knees deep on the quiz in front of him when Baekhyun, of all the time chose to surprise him at the exact moment. </p><p>“You got the answer wrong for number five,” is what Baekhyun said in a low voice that almost sent a shiver down Mark’s spine.</p><p>He didn’t even realize that the older sat beside him and letting out a squeak that draw some attention to his direction. Mark nodded some apologies sheepishly when he saw the glare thrown at him, sparing a glance to the snickering male beside him. He almost got a second heart attack when Baekhyun whispered the correct answer for the said question, which Mark initially ignored. Before changing his answer in a rush to what Baekhyun had said when the time’s over and the senior got up from his seat to put his answer sheet on the professor’s table. Safe to say that he barely managed to escape getting a C, scoring a B thanks to Baekhyun’s help he secretly took. And of course, Baekhyun scored an A- himself—still an A though, in Mark’s humble opinion.</p><p>After that they seem to not cross the same path ever again since then, with Baekhyun being absent here and there, barely making it in time for quizzes, and just generally being impossible to talk to because Baekhyun was on the different side of the class whenever the said male decided to turn up—not like he has a courage to strike a real conversation with him though. Sometimes in bruises, faint as they are, that Mark kept reminding himself not to get curious about it. So it’s not much of a surprise when he shares another classes with the same person on the following semester.</p><p>And the first time Mark being late on his applied music theory on the second meeting, in the morning after the first college party Mark attended with Taeyong and Ten, it’s also Baekhyun who made him almost had a heart attack. The male sat behind him, had leaned forward on his seat just to scare Mark with another whisper after Mark was being told of the <em>you’re late three times and you’re out of this class</em> rules by his professor.</p><p>“Rough night, Mark?”</p><p>The glare he received from his professor when he made a noise from almost bringing the chair with him to the floor didn’t help the creeping embarrassment he felt at the moment. He glanced nervously at the smirking male behind him before settling on his seat for the second time, gingerly.</p><p>“Uh, hi sunbae,” Mark offered just to be polite. He didn’t want to know what’d happen if he didn’t address Baekhyun after the latter spoke to him, remembering what kind of people he associated with rumored to be. </p><p>Baekhyun grinned good-naturedly, even though Mark couldn’t ignore the mischievous glint in his eyes. “I saw you last night at the party. I suppose you had a good time, then,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah, um, something like that,” was what Mark could come up as a response.</p><p>When Baekhyun gave him a <em>look</em>, Mark scrambled to correct his answer. “No─wait, not <em>that</em> kind of good time, uh, just─hangover, yeah,” he stuttered.</p><p>Baekhyun lifted his brows at that and said in an amused tone, “I didn’t say anything, Mark.”</p><p>Oh how he wanted to dig the ground and disappear when he caught the teasing note on Baekhyun’s whole body language. They were silent after that, Mark feeling relieved that Baekhyun didn’t try to talk to him again since he was afraid he’d embarrassed himself further in front of the senior.</p><p>However it was short-lived when the male poked his pen on his shoulder not even thirty minutes into the lecture, whispering, “Mark, I want to borrow your notes from the last meeting.”</p><p>He was not even asking, if Mark thought about it later in the day, it was a plain demand from the older male but Mark couldn’t say he minded that. He gave the senior the same note he used that day, containing all of the others he took during the previous classes, to Baekhyun who only smiled and giving a mock salute before hurrying away when the class was over.</p><p>“See you when I see you, Mark.”</p><p>Baekhyun didn’t show up for the next meeting, that’s why he said what he said as a farewell last time. Mark was almost dead on his seat for the quiz Baekhyun clearly missed if he didn’t have the idea of taking a picture of his notes on his phone before giving it to Baekhyun. He thanked his clever mind for that. The male only gave his book the day after that on a different class they also share with a short <em>sorry for bothering you</em> and nothing after that. Mark didn’t question the small tear on the corner of Baekhyun’s lips or his raw knuckles even if he wanted to, badly.</p><p>“Sure, sunbae,” he said with an awkward smile.</p><p>Baekhyun chuckled, “Just <em>hyung </em>is fine, Mark.”</p><p>Mark didn’t say anything to that, not really sure if he should really call him that when he’s not that close to the said male.</p><p>Later on the afternoon, Ten told him and Taeyong about the leader of the dance team Kim Jongin, one of the two friends he saw at the same table with Baekhyun that time (<em>the other one being Taemin</em>, <em>the least problematic one in that group of friends</em> <em>it seems</em>), who showed up to the practice with bruises on his face and hands. Mark’s already got some explanation about the relationship Baekhyun had with the dance leader and Taemin, from Ten and Taeyong so he was not that surprised anymore about Baekhyun's appearance that morning. He pursed his lips thinking that Baekhyun must be involved in whatever kind of fight Jongin had according to Ten.</p><p>oOo</p><p>It’s still quite a surprise though, when Baekhyun strikes a conversation with him, or whenever the older initiates any kind of interactions. Even though the two of them are not on the best term of being friends, their relationship is not that bad either. At least it’s better than that of the most students in their shared class had with Baekhyun, Mark’s sure about that. So imagine his surprise when Baekhyun takes a seat beside him one day, quite early for the class if Mark’s being honest and talks to him about a project in music composition they need to work in groups, a couple of weeks before the finals.</p><p>“So, Mark, about that group project,” Baekhyun begins, glancing at the younger to see his reaction.</p><p>“Um, which one, sunbae?” Mark mumbles in confusion, because honestly there are so many group projects already and Mark can barely remember each of them. So it’s only understandable if he also forgot the one he needs to do in the class he shares with Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun unexpectedly laughs after a few seconds looking at him. “Oh, poor first year. I know how the group projects messed with your brain. I talked about the one that require us making a demo as our final project Mark, remember that?”</p><p>Mark blinks before an imaginary light-bulb appears beside his head. “Oh,” he mutters. “Oh! What about that, sunbae?”</p><p>The smile on Baekhyun’s face can only be considered as persuasive, business-like, when he finally tells Mark what’s on his mind.</p><p>“Would you mind doing that with me?” he said, before adding, “And it’s <em>hyung</em> for you, Markie.”</p><p>To say that Mark isn’t ready for that offer is not entirely wrong. The boy’s so surprised that he stupidly gapes at the amused male beside him, his mouth’s admittedly slack on the jaws. <em>The </em>Byun Baekhyun just offered him a possibility of working on a project <em>together</em> and he doesn’t ask anyone <em>but </em>Mark. Although in hindsight, it’s not much of an offer if it’s about Baekhyun since it is pretty much already decided that <em>he</em> is going to work on his <em>very first</em> demo project with this great senior. After all, Baekhyun is a musical prodigy even if he’s a business major and he gets people admiring him despite his attitude. It’s not every time the said senior offering <em>anyone </em>to work in the same group with him. And by the look of it, Baekhyun doesn’t give any room for him to refuse nor will he take a <em>no </em>for an answer.</p><p>“So, what do you think about it?” Baekhyun presses, still with that diplomatic smile on his face and an overall very business-like manner.</p><p>Mark, honest to god, couldn’t even say no if the thought even crosses his mind.</p><p>“Uh, right, so. Yeah, that’ll be great sun─ah, hyung,” Mark stutters an answer, immediately correcting himself when Baekhyun gives him a pointed look at the way he addresses him.</p><p>The grin on Baekhyun’s face is victorious as it is a picture of delight, and Mark cannot help but return with his own small grin. He cannot say that he’s not excited with the prospect of doing the said project with him, it seems like it’s going to be fun and he hopes he’s not the only one actually working on it like some other ones he’s already done with students on the same year as him. Even someone as mischievous as Donghyuck did his own part of the project unlike some of his other <em>friends</em>.</p><p>Baekhyun nods in satisfaction. “Right? Let’s start on the next week, then.”</p><p>Again, it’s not a question, and Mark doesn’t have a chance to do anything other than agreeing. So he nods, lucky for him he has quite some free time in the following week.</p><p>“Sure, sun─I mean, hyung.”</p><p>“Perfect. I'm looking forward to it,” Baekhyun concludes right before the professor enters the room.</p><p>Mark mutters back, “Me too, hyung.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I enjoyed writing this sooo much lol and I love the concept of cheeky/mysterious Baekhyun. What do you think about this chapter? Tell me in the comment, and see you on the next chapter &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>